1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a car bodies and, in particular to railway vehicle bodies.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A similar car body of the prior art (DE 1900649 U1) consists of a body framework that has continuous top and bottom horizontal longitudinal beams, each of which is firmly connected to the other in the vicinity of the side walls, the roof and the floor structure by frames that run perpendicular to the four longitudinal beams. The individual open body framework fields that are formed between the frames and the longitudinal beams are thereby covered by means of partial side wall elements. The partial side wall elements that are adjacent to one another are tightly connected to one another along their outside edges. The partial side wall elements can be equipped on their insides with the conventional equipment for compartments, namely with fixed or folding seats.
The object of the invention, is to indicate measures that make possible a simple assembly operation and an efficient utilization of the space between the lateral frames of the car body framework.